An Angel's Heart
by Soccerdog12
Summary: Angels used to roam the Earth, but they were driven back to their own realm. Now, one Angel is back to help a brokenhearted werewolf. Can this Angel repair his heart? Angels are not known for giving up easily.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. I'm broke. :-)**

**--**

It is said that long ago, when one was in dire need of help, and Angel was sent to them. Everything was good and the people who received this help rejoiced.

Sadly, as all good things must, it came to an end.

Some people started to forget the old legends. Forget the old ways. They forgot what Angels were and the great good they did.

An Angel was discovered by a village of these forgetful people and they tried to destroy this Angel.

The Angels were frightened and so left. They were saddened that the memories of man were so weak. The Angels knew they could never return…at least, not with their presence known.

The Angels were a clever people. They knew that the only way for them to help man without man knowing the true nature of the Angels would be to hide amongst them…as a part of them.

So, in times of need, an Angel would be selected based on their character and personality. This Angel would then be told of the situation and who they would help. They would be told of that person's history, and of the recent history of the world.

After, the Angel would be Transformed. The Transformation would turn the Angel into what would appear to be a human. There were some qualities that would distinguish them, but only the few humans who knew of the Angels, and would not betray the Angels, knew of these traits.

The Transformation happened on Earth, for it could not happen in the Realm of the Angels. The Angel would be left in a private, quiet place on Earth where they could Transform without being found by a human.

When the Transformation was complete, the Angel would remember nothing about being an Angel. All they would know is the name of the person that they were sent to, their own names, and where they needed to go. They would still have their own preferences, similar appearances, and tastes in items.

They were provided a few supplies to help them fit in the world. Current common technology was sometimes given in these supplies.

However, it was becoming increasingly more dangerous for Angels to Transform and join man in their world. So, the Angels stayed in their Realm…

…that is, until a certain…_special_…human desperately needed the help of Angels. His name was…

_Jacob Black_.

**--**

**Yes, a Jacob story. I know some people may have something against the werewolves, but I hope that people will give this a shot. The Pack doesn't fight the Cullens and Jake doesn't try to win back Bella. As for more information…well, you'll just have to wait and see. **

**This will probably be put on the back burner for a little while. I really need to reread the Twilight books so I can get a better feel for Jake's character and remember all the other Pack members. So…yeah. But I might be able to do at least one more chapter without reading the books yet. We'll have to see. **

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. In Another World

**Yeah, I know. The updates have been slow (like molasses in sub-zero temperatures) but sorry. It took me forever to pick the name of the main character. I had everything else just about planned out and I even knew how I wanted her to look/act. But I had a list of about ten names that I couldn't decide on. I even asked some of my friends their opinions, but they weren't very helpful. (Yes, I mean you ewdardcullenissosexy) So, I finally decided and got working. This is the outcome. I'm not totally sure how it turned out, but I hope you all enjoy. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed: Izza, Skystripe, and ewdardcullenissosexy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, even Jake and his glorious hotness. I only have any claim on Alessa**

v-v

Alessa POV

As I lay on my back, staring up at the bright sky above me, I began to wonder. What is the point of me being here at all? What is the point of any of us being here? We are supposed to help people, but we're too scared to venture from our own world. The last mission for one of my people was over two hundred years ago!

Oh, what am I? I am a Bright One. Though, most people from the Other Realm refer to us as Angels. I'm not sure why they glorify us the way they do. We do not have winks made of silken feathers, we do not have halos of light surrounding our heads, and we certainly are not perfect in every single way. Come on. That's not even realistic.

Bright Ones are much different. We are usually taller than the average human, though some of us are not. We all look relatively young. No, I know what you're thinking. We are not immortal. We just age very, _very _slowly. So slow in fact, that in our realm, we don't age at all. Only by going into the human world do age. And again, once there, only very, _very_ slowly. We also are pretty strong. Not like superman or anything (Yes, I know who superman is. We can glimpse into the human realm and watch over them. Now, if we happen to glimpse into a movie theater or someone's living room, well, that's not our fault), but still stronger than your average human. I do not count body builders on steroids as average, by the way. Oh, yeah. We also sort of…glow. That might have been where the halo thing came from. We glow all the time. It gets a little annoying after a while.

"Alessa? Are you over there? Alessa!"

My best friend, Cara, came running over. She was short for one of our kind; only five foot six inches or so. Cara is a wonderful person. I love her like a sister. She is quiet and shy, but definitely one of the smartest of our kind.

Instead of glimpsing into the Other Realm for entertainment, she often looked for education. She would watch children in their classes and learn what they were studying about. Thus, her knowledge grew. But she doesn't flaunt this. The few people our age that know about her spying either tease her for being a nerd or are worried that she is trying to be too human.

"Oh, Alessa! I'm so glad I found you. Nanna wishes to speak with you. It is rumored that it is very important. Maybe she's going to send out to get a missioner!" Cara's face was lit up with excitement. Whenever someone was called to talk to Nanna, Cara always said it was about the next mission.

Honestly, I didn't think that there was every going to be another mission. The people here are too scared to help in the human realm.

"Okay Cara, where is she? If it is important, I wouldn't want to be late. Besides, it's Nanna. I would never want to be late to a meeting with her, even if it was to discuss the chemical makeup of dirt."

You see, Nanna is the leader of our people. She didn't rise to power, nor was she born into it. That's not how it works here. You see, you become leader by spending the most time in the human realm. So, you are also the oldest person in our world at the time. Nanna is highly respected. She looks to be about thirty years old. Of course, because we can't age here, she is mush older. She has spent seventy-two total years in the human realm on missions helping others. That also means she is wise and fair. People are just chosen to go on missions all willy nilly. They are the best of the best. So…I guess that means Nanna's the best of the best of the best.

"She's two hills over to the south and just a few paces from the bend in the river in the east. You know, where you usually are, when not staring into space," Cara said with a grin. When we were together, she was always more open and cheerful.

"Okay. I'll see you later then and tell you all about it." I ran off with a wave and a smile. I knew she would be begging for details later.

v-v

I was just coming around to the bend of the river when I saw Nanna. She was sitting with her legs crossed and her eyes closed. Nanna is one of the shortest Bright Ones. She is only five feet, three inches tall. She also has curly red hair cut to about chin length. She had a wise and understanding face with a ghost of a smile that never truly disappeared unless she was really angry.

"Hello Nanna."

She opened her eyes and smiled at me. "Why hello Alessa. How are you today?" She always wanted to know how you were and if you had any problems. She wanted everyone to be happy and would help when you needed it and back off when you asked her to.

"I'm fine. Cara said you wished to speak with me?" I asked with a slight tilt of my head.

"Oh, yes. Alessa, do you remember when the last mission was?"

"Um…well, not the exact date," I said with a sheepish grin. "I know it was about two hundreds years ago or so, though." Everyone knew that. It was one of the first things we learned when we came here.

You see, we are all born and raised in the human realm until we are eighteen. This is for a couple of reasons. One, there are no male Bright Ones. Not one is really sure as to why that is, but because of it, there are only new Bright Ones born if another Bright One goes to the Other Realm and falls in love, gets married, etc. They usually stay there for the rest of their long lives. However, if she has a daughter, the daughter goes straight to our realm on her eighteenth birthday, the day she gains her powers. You know, the strength and stuff. There is more, but it isn't important at this point in time for you to know of it.

"Well, Alessa, there is going to be another mission soon."

I was shocked. Cara was right. What could be happening in the Other Realm so bad that it causes one of us to leave the safety of home?

Nanna must have seen my shocked expression for she started to laugh.

"Don't look like that Alessa. The last mission wasn't really two hundred years ago." She started to laugh harder. I don't think it is possible for a person to be more shocked than I was at that moment. "No, no, no. The last mission was about five years ago, but only a select few know about it.

"You see, two hundred years ago, the leader of our people decided that we could no longer go into the human realm being known for what we truly were. She and a trust group of others found a way for us to go into the Other Realm without being in our true form. We are not truly human, there are a few qualities that reveal us for what we truly are. However, only a small group of trusted humans know of these traits."

"W-Why are you telling me this?" I asked nervously. I was actually stuttering. I _never _stutter. But why one earth would she tell me this? I'm not important in anyway. Almost insignificant.

She got a curious look in her eyes and she tilted her head slightly to the side. "Don't you see? You have been chosen to go to the Other Realm and complete a mission."

v-v

**Yeah, I ended it there. I'm hoping it will promote reviewing. I know it will also probably promote some hate mail from a certain someone (caughcaughtedwardcullenissosexycaugh) but I don't really care. I say bring it on. ;-) **

**I also ended it there because my mom was about to kick me off of the computer and my wrists and fingers and killing me right now. I busted this thing out in about…oh, I'd say between an hour and a half and two hours. I felt like I had to write **_**something**_**. I mean, Breaking Dawn is coming out. Consider this an early celebration. **

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Sdog12 out. **


	3. Forest Guest

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the creations of Stephenie Meyer. **

Running. It was all I seemed to do anymore. Running from the pain, the heartache, everything I ever knew. Running through the forests of Washington, Oregon, even crossing into Canada occasionally.

The trees flew by, just flashes of color. At this point, I think I was more wolf than man. I had no idea anymore how long I had been running. I lost count a long time ago.

But this is what I needed. What wolf felt the pain of rejection? No, love was a human emotion, one I was in no need of anymore. I didn't not want love if it left this much pain. The only thing that mattered was the smell of the forest, hunting for prey, and running.

At times, I didn't know where I was geographically, but did it matter? All that mattered was that I was a wolf in the forest. A running wolf. What was I running from? At times, when I was so far in, I would forget, but never for long. Fate was cruel and would never let me forget completely. But, oh, how much I wanted to forget. To forget the pain _she_ left with me.

I couldn't think her name. When I did, I would remember her face and what the _bloodsucker _did to her. What she now was. That she was worse than dead. She was a monster. She was my enemy.

I ran faster, trying to run from the past, to run from my life. But I knew it was only a matter of time before I would return. Billy and the pack would need me. But not now. I was not going back now. Maybe not ever for a really long time.

_Hmm…mmm…_

Wait. What was that? I stopped running. When was the last time I had stopped? I cannot remember anymore.

_Hmm…_

There. It is there again. I put my nose to the air, to try and figure out what it is. But, it is like nothing I have ever smelled before. Almost like cinnamon and cider. Like a crisp fall day with the leaves changing colors and a chill in the air. It smelled like…comfort?

I start to run towards the smell. But this wasn't the same running as before. This wasn't running _from _but _to. _I had a purpose, however small it was.

As I got closer, I realized what the sound was. It was breathing. But not the quick short breaths of prey or a bird. This was the deep, long breaths of someone sleeping. A human.

But what was a human doing way out here? I was nowhere near a city, town, or even a road for that matter. There were no trails. Just wilderness. How could a human be sleeping out here?

I started running fast, afraid the person might be lost or hurt. When I came to a small clearing, what I saw was not what I expected.

Laying there was a girl. Well, not a girl, but a young woman. She seemed to be about nineteen. The girl was curled in on herself, asleep with her head resting on her arm like a pillow. She had hair so light, it seemed white. I could see the light of the moon shining through it, it was almost transparent.

The fact that there was a girl asleep in the middle of the woods was not the most surprising thing. Surrounding her were different forest animals: birds, rabbits, foxes, a bobcat, a mountain lion, deer, a mother bear and her cub, and even a grey wolf. Here were predators and prey, and none were attacking each other. Instead, they all seemed to be watching over this strange girl. _Protecting _her.

I took a step closer, wishing to get a better view. The grey wolf let out a warning growl, but took no move to stop me from getting closer.

As I got closer, I could see her face. She had high cheek bones and full red lips. She had thick lashes and a small delicate nose. Her skin was smooth and perfect with the glow of summer sun. A warm color not seen often this far north.

I took another step closer, sniffing. She had the the cinnamon smell. She smelled like no human I had ever smelled before.

As I got closer, I noticed something odd about her. Other than the animals, of course. She seemed to have nothing with her except for a backpack that seemed to be full and a blanket that was wrapped around her. She had no sleeping bag, food, water, tent, or…clothes.

Worried, I started forward. The mother bear got in my way this time. I put my ears back, my head down, and slowed, trying to show I meant no harm. After a minute, my message came across and she let me pass.

I ran up next to her and started to search for injuries. She seemed alright, but that made no sense. How would a girl end up this far into the forest all by herself with almost nothing and not be harmed?

She made a noise in her sleep and I turned around and ran into the bushes, wait for her to wake. However, when she became still again, I relaxed. She was breathing deep and slow, as if she never moved.

Should I wake her? Should I get help? But how would I get help when the closest human settlement was at least a twenty minute run away for me. Besides, I couldn't just show up in a random town and report that I found a girl in the forest. They would think I did something to and put me in jail. I didn't have any sort of identification, no money, and almost no clothes. All I had was a pair of _very _dirty shorts tied around my ankle.

I'd have to take care of her myself. I'd have to wake her, figure out who she is, and either help her get to her home or…take her to La Push.

I shifted back to my human form, right there behind the bushes. I had to sit there for a minute and just…sit. I hadn't been a human in so long. How old was I? What was the date? Where exactly was I?

I guess I'll figure that out later. First things first.

I pulled on my shorts as fast I could and ran back over to the girl. It certainly was strange to be on two feet again after so long. It was sort of like after getting up after a long movie, my legs felt funny after not supporting my weight like this in a long time.

When I got to her, I fell to the ground and started to shake her. What if she had a head injury and would never wake up? Or internal damage? She could be slowly dieing and I may not even know it.

"Hey, wake up. Are you okay? Wake up, please, oh _please, _wake up." I shook her shoulder gently, careful not to hurt her or make her blanket fall. _That _would be embarrassing. My voice kept breaking and I had to cough a couple of times before it went back to normal. The last time I had talked was when that _leech _sent…no, not going to remember yet. Not now.

She started to mumble and squirm. Once, it sounded like she something along the line of 'five more minutes'.

"C'mon. Wake _up._" I started to shake faster and a little harder. Didn't she know that she had to get up now?

"Ugh." Her eyes started to flutter open. When that finally did, I was relieved. She wasn't dead or in a coma. Finally, Fate was working with me. She looked tired and like she really wanted to go back to sleep, but not like she was injured or in pain. That was good. I was just about to ask her who she was and what she was doing out here when she said something that I did not expect.

"Do you know where I might find Jacob Black?"

v-v

**AN: I'm proud of myself for this one. I never planned on going here after the last chapter, but it seemed to fit and I liked the way this came out better than what I had planned. I'm so sorry it's been so long, but school has been terrible and I should be working on projects right now, but I love this story and all you readers too much. I hope you enjoyed. **

**I'm so excited. This is my third longest chapter ever! Whoot, whoot! **

**Thanks to Skystripe for BETAing for me. And thanks to Hyper Blood Pixie, Skystripe, and edwardcullenissosexy for reviewing last chapter. :)**

**P.S. In this world, there is no Renesmee or ****Breaking Dawn.**** It never happened. **


	4. Girl Got a Name

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Twilight or any of the characters. They belong to S. Meyer. **

I was shocked, to say the least. This random girl, in the middle of the forest, knows my name? She must be talking about some other Jacob Black. A pretty common name, right?

"What? Why? Hey, are you okay? What are you doing way out here?" I was still worried about her. She seemed to have a bit of a groggy, clueless look on her face; almost like she had no idea what was going on.

She looked around her, then back up to me. When she turned her head, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, like she was asking herself the same questions I had asked.

When she looked at me again, a thought seemed to dawn on her. She opened her mouth to speak and I almost didn't hear her. Her voice was soft, almost like it was only half there.

"You woke me too early," she accused. "This wasn't supposed to happen…"

I don't think she expected me to hear the last part, but then again, it didn't make much sense anyway.

"Hey, girl, what's your name?" I asked. I really needed to get this girl to a hospital or something. She seemed to have hit her head pretty hard. If she can't remember who she is, where she is, or how she got here…well, I just really hope it's not serious.

She looked up and her eyes bored into me with an intensity that I have never experienced. I had to look away before she answered.

"My name is Alessa. Now, if you will excuse me, it is not time yet, so I must wait." With that, she rolled over, pulled her blanket closer and closed her eyes.

Wait, was she going back to sleep?

"Hey! You can't go back to sleep! I need to get you to a hospital or something! Where do you live? Hey…hey!" I kept shaking her, but she wouldn't wake. Great. Now what was I supposed to do? I couldn't just pick her up and bring her to some random hospital. They wouldn't know what to with her anymore than I did. All I had was her first name, and they can't look up a medical record just with that.

Ugh. She just had to have an attractive scent, didn't she? Of course, because my life wasn't complicated enough with being a werewolf and having your biggest crush ever become your worst enemy just like that, but oh, we've got to add random-girl-rescuer to the list too. Well, this is just spiffy.

Well, I could pick her up, and take her somewhere, but, I already know that would cause problems. Besides, it would take _way _too long to travel to a hospital on foot. If I could, the best thing to do would be to somehow carry her while I'm in my wolf form. But if she woke up on the way, it would cause her to ask questions, questions I don't think I could answer.

But…

I walked over to the backpack she had next to and very quietly picked it up. I took it a few feet away and began to look through it.

I have never seen a backpack with such a seemingly random group of stuff. She had an iPod, a wallet with no license or anything but one credit card, one change of clothes, and a really old looking book. Weird and random, but nothing that would be able to help me.

There was only one thing for it. I picked up her backpack, slung it over my shoulder, and very carefully picked up Alessa. I started to run, yet again. But this time, I was running to the very _last _place I wanted to be.

v-v

I am unbelievably sorry that I didn't get this up sooner. I actually had most of this typed for about a month now, and I finally finished it. I may update again this weekend, but I may update What Emmett Does on Vacation instead.

Thanks to Skystripe, lafayette722, and edwardcullenissosexy for reviewing.

Thanks also to Skystripe for betaing. Luv you all people. :-D


End file.
